To produce a laminated core, generally, core sheets having an identical shape are blanked from a material strip and interlocked with one another inside dies. In the blanking process, to compensate thickness deviations of the core sheets, the core sheets are rotated prior to being laminated. Also, outlines of the laminated core need to have rotational symmetries regardless of a rotational angle of the core sheets. As for a blank layout, full blanking (blanking a whole outline at a time) is generally used. However, the full blanking generates a lot of material scraps, resulting in poor yields of the material. Patent Documents 1 and 2 employ a scrapless blanking as the blank layout to improve material yields and a multiline alignment of the core sheets to enable effective use of the strip.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-114449    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-121943